


A Family Drabble

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Alpha!Kylo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Disney References, Established Relationship, I suck at tagging, Kaison is back, M/M, Omega!Finn, family life, i suck at summaries, non anthro or werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: Disney movies are wholesome, right? They make us happy, right? They never make us cry, in some cases that's wrong.Or in other words:Young Kaison applies Disney movie logic to his father's recent absence.





	A Family Drabble

“I think someone is getting sleepy,” Finn said as he opened the entrance to his son’s blanket and pillow fort and within was his son and husband

 

Kaison looked up at him with huge brown eyes with heavy bags, “me? Sleepy?  Nooo. I’m not slee--” interrupted by his own treacherous yawn he rubs his tired eyes as is dad rubbed his back.

 

“No sense of fighting sleep any longer,” Kylo stated.

 

“I’m awake, daddy!”  Kaison declared as he stretched his arms above his head another long yawn left his lips.  When the yawn was over he looked up at his papa, rubbing his tired eyes with his small hands.

 

“Oh, come here my sweet boy,” Finn said as he knelt down, picking up Kaison easily in his arms.  “You need to get plenty of sleep if you want to become a big boy.”

 

Kaison’s brows lowered as his lip pouted out and started to tremble. “Bu-but… I don't wanna be a big boy, papa!”  His eyes started to water and tears started to flow as his cheeks turn red, “I-If I go to sleep, daddy will be gone in the morning!  I-I don't want daddy to leave!”

 

Finn’s heart sank as his son was reduced to tears.  Kylo had returned today from his business trip and Kaison was so happy that his dad had returned home. “Oh Kaison…” Finn called out as he looked down at his husband crawling out of the fort.

 

“Wha-what if he leaves and never co-comes backs!  What if daddy forgets like Dory? Daddy forgets and then he’ll never come back!”

 

Finn’s heart was breaking at his son’s cries, he looks up with red eyes at Kylo. 

 

“Hey, hey,” Kylo says calmly as he wipes the tears from his son’s cheeks. “I’m never going to forget you.  How could I forget my adorable precious son that I love so much,” Kylo said as he gently took Kaison into his arms. “I will never forget my baby boy, nor your papa.”

 

“You won’t forget like Dory? Neither of you will forget?” Kaison asked as he looked up at his parents with red eyes, fighting back tears. 

 

“Of course not,” Finn says as he reaches out and rubs his son’s cheek. “Don’t you remember Lilo and Stitch?”

 

Kaison nods his head.

 

“What did they always say?”

 

“Ohana means family. Family means no one is left behind.”

 

“Or forgotten.” Kylo and Finn said simultaneously. 

 

“You’ll be here when I wake up?”

 

“Of course,” Kylo said as he pressed his lips to his son’s forehead. “Are you ready to go to bed?” 

 

Kaison nods his head as he yawns again, barely hanging on. “My porgie,” he calls out reaching towards his homemade fort.

 

“I got him right here,” Finn said as he held up the stuffed porg that Kaison took happily as he nestled himself in his father’s arms quickly drifting off to sleep. 

 

The parents gently close their son’s bedroom door, watching him until it closed. 

 

Finn takes a deep breath, “Okay, I don’t think he should watch Finding Dory for awhile.  Tomorrow we should sit down and have a long chat with him about daddy’s job.”

 

Kylo looked at his husband before he gently pressed against his side, intertwining their fingers. “I won’t go on any more extended business trips again.”

 

“You--”

 

“I’m the CEO of the company,” Kylo said, “I can easily send others in my place. Don’t tell me you didn’t miss me.” Kylo said as he gently pulled Finn into his arms, tilting his chin up.

 

Finn rolled his eyes, “of course I missed you.” He sighs as he relaxes in Kylo’s hold, “it just broke my heart hearing Kaison think you’d leave and never come back.”

 

“Me too.  You carried him for so long, I was counting down the days to meet our child.  You know what we should do? We should just sue Disney for our pain and suffering.” 

 

Finn snorts as he pushes away and looks up at Kylo.  “If not for that we should do it for them creating those hideous porgs.”

 

“Hey! Your son and I think that porgs are really cute!” 

 

“Cute? Those ugly things.” Kylo scoffs, “they look like the horrifying offspring between a penguin and a puffin.  I think you might want to get your eyes checked, Finn.”

 

“Heh, funny.”  Finn responds as he slowly backs away, “because I think you’re cute too.”

 

Kylo stands there with his mouth moving but no words were being produced.  Finn grins as he walks away backward from his husband who finally shakes himself out of his stupor, “Hey!”

 

Finn laughs as Kylo chases him in their home until Kylo gently tackles him on top of their bed.  “Okay, I guess porgs are a little cute,” Kylo says as he rests his forehead against Finn’s. “Hey Finn,” Kylo said as his hands rubbed up against his husband’s sides. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you,” Kylo said as he gently presses his lips against Finn’s. “Thank you for this family you’ve given me.”

 

“I love you too,”  Finn responds as he kissed his husband’s cheek. “We made this family together.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finished watching the movie Coco for the first time and it moved me to tears. (I don't cry a lot at films.) I know it's not referenced here--well loosely with the whole remembrance and forgetting theme. I was crying and I grabbed my porg, yes I have a stuffed porg, and I suddenly thought of Kaison from Untrustable and Kylo stating that Porgs were ugly. I had a similar conversation with someone about the adorableness of Porgs. I also experienced my little cousin crying in the beginning of Finding Dory cause he thought his own parents had forgotten him. My heart was so heavy that day. 
> 
> As always,  
> thank you so much for reading this family drabble and I hope you enjoy it!   
> Feel free to leave comments.  
> <333  
> S.Nicole


End file.
